One goes, seven come
by jillyvicy
Summary: Haruhi's long lost half-sister comes to live with her and Ranka, but soon discovers that she has other relatives in the Host Club. As she begins to rely on them, will she ever be independent? And more importantly, will she be hurt again? Ocx (?) I will update this story whenever... Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1: Fujiokas

**I don't own any of Ouran. I will update this story frequently to try and keep me on track for the other seven. I hope you enjoy! Please review too...**

* * *

**(3rd person P.o.V.)**

"Ryoji!" Kotoko screamed from the bedroom. "Ryoji! My water broke!" The soon-to-be father was overexcited. He quickly called the ambulance and they rushed him and his wife to the hospital. After several hours in labor, the tired Kotoko gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She was healthy and had big brown eyes that reminded her of a doe's. "Haruhi." she whisper, tears streaming down her face. "My beautiful baby, Haruhi Fujioka." she cooed to the child who was sleeping.

"Haru... hi..." Ryoji whisper, his voice cracked with the tears that streamed down his face. For a moment, he forgot everything else in the world. He only cared about his beautiful wife and his perfect daughter.

"Ryoji?" Kotoko whispered to her husband, remembering a few problems. "How are we going to pay for the hospital bill?" she asked, her brows furrowing together with worry.

"I already took care of it. I saved up." he responded. She nodded and admired her daughter again, not realizing what he had done. Ryoji had donated baby making substances to earn money. Surprisingly, it worked.

* * *

**Time jump: Haruhi's five years old. (3rd person P.o.V.)**

"Mommy! Daddy!" Haruhi cheered down the hallway as she woke up one morning. She heard a scream come from outside and ran out to see what it was. She saw a pool of blood around her mother and father, only, her mommy was in her father's arms.

"Kotoko!" he screamed, shaking the woman in his arms. She doesn't reply. Paramedics come and take her away, along with Haruhi and Ryoji who sat by her. They reach the hospital and sit in an empty corridor. Finally, a nurse comes out of the room.

"Kotoko is... dead." she informed the two before walking away, leaving them to cry their hearts out, which they did. For three days strait.

* * *

**Time jump again: Haruhi's fifteen years old. (Haruhi's P.o.V.)**

"You know that you don't have to go to that fancy school if you don't want to." my father told me before I shrugged and left. I was wearing a baggy gray sweater, my glasses, baggy jeans, and tennis shoes. Some jerk stuck gum in my hair yesterday, so I cut it all short. I walk around the school, looking for a quiet place to study. Finally, I see the abandoned music room. I throw the doors open and get the worst surprise ever.

"Welcome~" six male voices sing as a blinding light and rose petals flood over me. I shield my eyes and wait for it all to clear. The light fades and my eyes dart around the room. I see a tall blonde with violet eyes, a tall raven-haired with glasses and dark eyes, two reddish-brown haired twins with yellow cat-like eyes, a blonde elementary schooler with chocolate brown eyes, and a giant raven haired boy with dark eyes. I quickly try to escape, but get caught by the tall blonde one. Everyone knows what happens here, so I'll skip ahead.

* * *

**Time jump: A month from the beginning of school (Honey's P.o.V.)**

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" I call, bouncing towards her. She turns to look at me and smiles.

"Yes, Honey-sempai?" she asks me in particular while the rest of the club behind us just watches.

"Can we come over today? Please?" I ask in my most innocent voice. Chika is going strait home and I don't want to hurt anyone. Haruhi sighed.

"I guess so." she replies, immediately being dragged off by Hikaru and Kaoru, Tamaki runs after them and scolds them as the rest of the club runs to keep up. When we arrive, Haruhi is just opening the door. "Hi dad... Who's she?" Haruhi tries to contain a scream. The twins and Tamaki stare in shock at something in the door. We all enter to find a girl who looked almost exactly like the portrait of Haruhi that Tamaki carries around.

"Hello. My name is Naomi." she said in a hushed voice, standing and bowing to us. Ranka looks at the girl with concern, but she continues to speak. "I will be living with you until I'm 18." she said, tears slipping down her cheek. Tamaki tried to walk to her, but Ranka got in between them.

"Tamaki, I won't allow you to touch her. You can't have both of my daughters." Ranka hissed furiously while Haruhi went to hug the girl, but looked at him is surprise.

"I'm not your only daughter?" she asked in surprise. Ranka shook his head.

"When your mother told me she was pregnant, I-" Ranka said the rest into Haruhi's ear. Her eyes widened, but she didn't speak. "Today, somebody killed her mother and as her biological father, she is now my responsibility." he finished. Haruhi hugged the freaked out girl. I stepped forward and Ranka backed off. "I guess if you guys came today, you were supposed to comfort her." he said, stubbornly going to his room.

"Can I call you Omi-chan?" I asked the girl who nodded. I hugged her and she continued to cry, the longer of her bangs that outlined her face now stuck to it. "Do you want cake?" I asked, since cake always cheered me up. When I asked this, she lifted her face and smiled slightly, nodding her head like crazy.

"Dad! We're going out with Naomi!" Haruhi told her father as he came back out in his 'uniform'.

"Okay. I'll be at work." Ranka replied as we walked out of the apartment.

* * *

**(Naomi's P.o.V.)**

I looked at the boys who had walked in with Haruhi as we walked to a cake shop. They were all pretty cute. I looked at the small boy who was walking next to me and holding my hand. I leaned down and whispered, "I don't know any of your names."

"Oh." he replied, making everyone stop and look at where we were stopped. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey. That's my cousin Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori for short." he said, gesturing to the giant raven-haired one with dark eyes who simply nodded. "Those are the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru." he pointed at the reddish-brown haired boys with yellowish cat-like eyes, making them smile and wave. "Then Kyoya Ootori and Tamaki Suoh." he said, pointing to the blonde with violet eyes, that my father had called Tamaki, and another raven-haired boy with dark eyes that were covered by glasses. I waved shyly, looking down slightly. A rosy pink began to form on my cheeks when they all just stared at us.

"KAWAII!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled, running to me and glomping me after Honey already had. Haruhi glared at them until she heard a girly giggle. I clasped my hands over my mouth, since I hated my giggle and laugh, and began to blush deeper. "KAWAII!" they screamed again with Honey and Tamaki who joined the dog-pile. Haruhi sighed.

"Mori, can you get them off of her?" she asked. Mori nodded and pulled everyone off of me. Honey took my hand again and we set out to find cake. Mm... cake...


	2. Chapter 2: Morinozukas

**I don't own any of Ouran. I love all of my viewers and will shout out to my first 5 reviewers... (Bribery..)**

* * *

I look around the nearly empty cafe. All I could think is '_What the hell is wrong with you?! Why did I lie to Ranka, Haruhi, Takashi, Honey, and the rest?! Ugh! Just kill me!'. _I probably scared the shit out of a few people when I let my head slam on the table.

"Omi-chan!" Honey shrieked when I started crying to myself. "Omi-chan! What's wrong?!" I could hear worry in his voice. "Kyo-chan! Why did she do that?!"

"Well, I would like to ask her something. I will know for sure when I figure this out." he said with an obvious smirk on his face. I stood up and followed him to the other side of the room. "Is it true? Two of them are your half-siblings, correct?" Kyoya asked with anticipation. I nodded.

"Haruhi and Takashi." I stated bluntly. "And when my biological mother gave birth, my step-mother stole me. Then, I was raised as her daughter, though she told me that I was given to her by the Morinozukas, I know she lied." I cleared up, and then took my seat. I looked up at Kyoya. "Should I say it? Ah... What the hell?" I said. "I have some... um... shocking news." Everyone looked at me and I fidgeted. "Kyoya, tell them." I cowered out. He chuckled.

"Well, Naomi is half Fujioka and half Morinozuka. She was stolen at birth, remember?" Kyoya said blandly as if it were the weather. He looked at Takashi with the question. Mori nodded. Honey squeezed me. Everyone one else had an O for a mouth.

"Yes. I remember. Me and Mitsukuni searched for five months. Mother cried all the time. Father didn't know and still doesn't know. How would we explain?" Takashi asked. Tears welled in my eyes and I hugged Honey back.

"Me... and... Mori-sempai... share a... a... a sister?" Haruhi asked, half of her mind wandered. I shrugged and then gasped.

"That means that you two are basically siblings... And that means that Honey is your cousin!" I was so happy to have everyone in my family back. "And Takashi. I'm coming over soon. I want to see mom." I said bluntly. He nodded. I ate more cake.

"I see where you and Honey are related." Haruhi said, watching us clear our fifth plate of cake. I smiled.

"You have a little brother and cousin along with us from our side." Takashi mentioned making my face light up.

"Really?! I want to meet them! When can I come over?!" I asked frantically, squealing at the end.

"What about right now?" Honey asked. Takashi gave a slight nod and I jumped up and hugged him.

"Awe. Why does Mori-sempai get the little sister?" one of the twins whined. I think it was Hikaru.

"Yeah! Can we trade siblings?" Kaoru asked, and then they started laughing after. Then, they put on a scene that should be in a hardcore yaoi manga. Takashi covered my eyes and Haruhi started yelling at them with Tamaki. I tapped Takashi's arm,

I stood up really close to his ear and asked in a whisper, "Shouldn't you worry about what I've experienced in the past 15 years that would make that look like a Disney movie?" His eyes widened and he just stared at me.

"What?" Haruhi asked with concern. I laughed.

"Oh, I just asked if he should be worried about what I've experienced in the past 15 years that made their act look like a Disney movie." I said nonchalantly. Everyone except Kyoya looked surprised.

"Yes. They shouldn't worry about the twins." Kyoya muttered into the notebook that he was scribbling in.

"What was it?" six anxious people asked making my face redden and Kyoya nearly choke. They looked at me and him, and back to me, and their gaze just switched for a while.

"Um... Step-mom wanted... um... grandjiglji..." I muttered, not pronouncing the last word. It was supposed to be grandchildren.

"What?" they asked, interested. Takashi's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Grandhiohri..." I muttered. This time, only Tamaki was confused. One of the twins whispered it to him while the other held Tamaki's mouth closed. I blushed a deep maroon color and Honey just hugged me. "Can we go see... um... mom now?" I asked, barely audible.

"Okay." everyone replied, still in shock from our story.

"And... don't tell mom or dad. Please." I begged them. They simply nodded. And then, Kyoya got an idea.

"Only if you join the Host Club." he said. Everyone glared daggers at him and he shrugged. "Then, she'll always be by one of us." Kyoya said, making everyone nod.

"Okay." I said cheerfully. "Now lets go see mom!" I complained. With that, we began our journey to the Morinozuka mansion. Takashi led us in.

"Takashi. You and Honey are... Who are they?" mother asked, meaning me and Haruhi of course.

"This is Naomi and Haruhi Fujioka. But Naomi is also half Morinozuka." Takashi explained. Mother's eyes lit up and she ran and hugged me.

"Naomi... Naomi..." she cooed repeatedly as I cried on her shoulder. A mini-Takashi and a Honey with glasses walked fro the way mother came.

"Satoshi. Chika. Meet Naomi Fujioka/Morinozuka." Takashi greeted. The mini-Takashi's eyes widened. He smiled like I was a ginormous gift and it was Christmas.

"Chika! Do you think... Can this be who they always talked about?" the mini-Takashi, aka Satoshi, asked Chika. Chika nodded slowly, a tear sliding down his cheek. They ran up and hugged me. I naturally hugged them back.

"So... Should I live here half of the time at at Haruhi's the other half?" I asked, not sure what to do. They all thought about it for a minute and then nodded. "Well, we have to tell daddy about this." I said. "So, Haruhi's this week, here next, then Haruhi's, then here?" I asked.

"Okay." my family agreed. I smiled knowing that I had a family.

"I'm tired. I can come by anytime. Just tell Takashi-nii to bring me here." I said. Mom nodded, hugged me and kissed my cheek. Then, I hugged Satoshi and Chika and left with the group I came with. When we reached the house, Ranka was there.

"Um... dad. You know how you think that Naomi's mom is dead, right? Well, she's not. She's actually Mori-sempai's mom as well." Haruhi said. You can't imagine how wide his eyes got. "Anyways, she'll be traveling back and forth every week. We have her first. Mrs. Morinozuka has already enrolled Naomi in Ouran and we will spend every moment together, unless I trade shifts with one of the other club members. We're off to bed. Goodnight." she said, dragging me into her room. I put on a light blue slip and climbed into bed after French-braiding my mid-thigh light-brown hair. Then, I slowly drifted off into peaceful sleep.

* * *

**I know that this chapter was strange, but I wanted Takashi, Honey, Chika, and Satoshi to feel overly protective of her. So... yeah...**


	3. Chapter 3: Morinozuka or Fujioka?

**I still don't own Ouran. I wish... **

* * *

I woke up and saw Haruhi to my right. I poked her arm to wake her up. "Aren't we like Hikaru and Kaoru?" I asked, jokingly. Haruhi smiled and nodded.

"Your uniform is on the chair." she mumbled as she stood up. "Tamaki-sempai and Mori-sempai dropped it off late last night." she said. I nodded and lifted the lid to the white box. On the inside, there was a golden dress that clung to my torso and spread out until it stopped just above the knees, white thigh-high socks to go under black high-heels, and a red string for around my neck.

"Wow." I said in surprise as I looked at myself in the uniform. Well, my reflection at least. My slightly-wavy brown hair was in a high ponytail with my bangs down. I find my hair a major nuisance, but who gives a damn? I hate to admit it, but it looked somewhat pretty. I applied minimum make-up that included mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, and lip gloss. I sighed, and we began walking to school. "Haruhi-ne, why are you dressed like a boy?" I ask.

"I broke a 8,000,000 yen vase and I'm working for freedom of my debt from the Host Club." she said as though says that everyday.

"Oh." I say. "So at school, I should call you Haruhi-nii, right?" I ask. She nods and we walk into the office.

"Hello Haruhi. What can I help you with today?" the young woman says behind the desk, almost flirtatiously.

"We need Naomi's schedule. She's my little sister, but is the same age as me." Haruhi says as the woman hands her papers. "Thank you." Haruhi says as we leave.

"Omi-chan!" Honey called from behind us. I turn and he jumps on me, making me loose my footing for a second. Luckily, I catch myself. "What class are you in?" he asks.

"1-A." Haruhi said. "She's with me and the twins, sadly. I guess the twins could be helpful... but I worry." she continued. Her and my other relatives looked sad for a moment.

"Hey Taka-nii." I said. Takashi nodded and waved. I looked around to see a group of girls was glaring at me and I looked back at the excited Honey.

"Wait... Mori-sempai has a sister?!" some girls screamed. Then, a big group gathered around us. I got a little frightened and clung to Honey as I walked over to where Haruhi and Takashi were.

"Haru-nii, Taka-nii. Can you show me to my class? Please." I begged, not liking all the attention. They nodded and more people followed us asked questions. I only understood a few.

"Mori-sempai has a sister?" "Haruhi-kun has a sister too?" "They share a sister?" "How's that possible?" and other things along that line. Only one girl was brave enough to approach me.

"Hello. My name is Asami. What's your name?" she asked. She was very pretty. She had slightly-curled black hair that went to her elbows, large greenish-hazel eyes, and fair skin that looked like porcelain.

"I'm Naomi. Taka-nii, what is my last name while I'm here?" I asked, realizing that I didn't know.

"We decided to use Morinozuka since your tuition is being paid by the Morinozukas." Takashi informed me.I nodded and the girl gasped.

"You're a Morinozuka?! And you're Mori-sempai's little sister?! What class are you in? And why did you need to know which last name to use? How many do you have?" Asami asked, eyes wide.

"I'm Taka-nii's half-sister. I'm also Haru-nii's half-sister. I'm in class 1-A and I only have two last names." I answered as the group looked in surprise. "And I'm Honey-sempai's half-cousin." I added, smiling, after looking at Honey. Honey beamed.

"And, she's the newest addition to the Host Club." Kyoya's dark voice added from behind me. I turned around in surprise, only to be tackled by the twins and their hugs.

"Don't assault my precious daughter! Mama!" Tamaki wailed as he feebly pulled at the twins who seemed to multiply. Kyoya sighed and Tamaki was still pulling at their uniforms.

"Get off of her!" Honey and Haruhi screamed at them as Takashi flicked them both. The flew about 2 feet back and rubbed their foreheads. "And she's not your daughter, Tamaki!" they yelled frustrated with my misfortune. Tamaki went into a classroom that was strangely labeled '_Tamaki's Emo Classroom_'. We all sweat-dropped.

"Time for class. Lets go." Haruhi said as she pulled me away, the rest of the audience and the Host Club hot on our heels. "Sorry that you're never going to get the proper treatment from this school. Well, you are the sister of two people in the Host Club, so..." her voice trailed off.

"It's okay." I said cheerfully. "I get to be with my two older brothers. And my adorable older cousin along with their friends. How could I be upset?" I asked making the strait A student think for a while. Finally, she shrugged.

* * *

**Time jump: After school in the Host Club.**

"Ugh. Why do I have to dress up?" I complain to the twins who are trying to convince me to wear the Bali outfit they had picked out for me.

"Please put it on before your family finds out." they begged. I sighed and took the outfit. I went to the changing room that was in a random wall. I put on the floral print bandeau, high-wait floral print shirt that goes to my knees, and golden sandals that lace up to my knees. I tie my hair up in a ponytail and put more hair ties, that went down the thick section of hair, about four inches away from each other. I put on red, orange, and gold eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and pink lip gloss. I stepped outside to see that everyone was in Bali outfits, even Takashi, Haruhi, and Honey who hadn't been here when I go here.

"You look adorable!" Honey cooed, running to me with open arms. I kneel down so that I can grab him, but the twins get to me first.

"KAWAII!" they scream making most of the people in the room begin lecturing them. I sigh and wiggle out of their bear traps- I mean arms. I walk up to Honey and get pounced on again, only by Honey this time.

"It's time." Kyoya warns us, making me curious. Before I can ask anything, Kyoya says "Positions." and I'm pulled to a chair in the middle of tropical paradise. I look in amazement of what used to be the abandoned music room. Now, it was a tropical beach forest type thing with fruit everywhere. Then, the door is opened.

"Welcome~" the seven harmonized voices sing to the waiting crowd. _This is going to be... different._


	4. Chapter 4: The day of a hostess

**Sorry for the late post. I might not get to this story or the Zombieland story later, because I'll be working my lazy ass off at the gym. Weight loss! Check out my other stories if you like any of them... They are all the same in some sort of way. Anyways... I don't own Ouran.**

**P.S. I was supposed to update this earlier, but now it's midnight...**

* * *

I look at the group whose eyes light up when they see us. For some reason or another, I look at Takashi and Honey. I see Honey shoving a pineapple into Takashi's waiting hand. I sweat-drop and realize something. "Kyoya-sempai. Who should I host with?" I ask in an innocent voice that makes a bunch of girls swoon over me.

"Well, you can work with anyone or by yourself. Or both. Or you could have multiple partners." he informs me, not looking up from his notebook. I grab onto Haruhi's arm.

"I want to see you keep the ladies happy." I say innocently looking up through my eyelashes. Haruhi smiles at me and leads me to a blanket laying on the sand. A somewhat big group of girls and boys crowd around us.

"Actually, let's allow Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai's group join us." Haruhi said, waving the two boys over along with their guests. Honey sits on my lap and I hug him close to me.

"Haruhi-kun! Honey-sempai! Mori-sempai! You guys must be so happy that Naomi-chan is back in your lives, aren't you?" a fan girl with wide brown eyes and really dark brown hair that was strait and curled up at the end.

"Yes. I was a bit surprised at the beginning, considering I had just met her." Haruhi said. Honey and Takashi nodded as well and I curled up with them, Honey on my lap and both of my siblings to my sides.

"Well, I know that me and Takashi had missed her." Honey said. "You see, Haruhi would have only been a few months old, but we only saw her once before she was stolen. We searched for months upon months with no success. I mean we were only two. And she was only about one or two days old when the woman stole her." Honey said, tears streaming down his face. Haruhi pet his hair and looked at the three of us with sorrowful eyes.

"Awe! Honey-sempai! Don't cry! It's okay! She's with you guys now!" some girls cried, tears welling in their eyes. Honey nodded and clung to me. I hugged him back, earning girls' swoons.

"I didn't really know I had been stolen until the police said that she didn't have a daughter. They tracked down my blood and told me who my parents were. I was dropped off at Haruhi-nii's house and cried, mourning over the loss of the person who raised me." I sniffled, tears slowly leaked from my eyes as I told the story. "Haruhi came home with the Host Club, and I was still crying slightly. When I heard Honey introduce himself and Taka-nii's full names, my heart dropped and I could barely control flinging myself at them both. I later told everyone and went to see my mother and was accepted back into the family." I had to stop talking here because my voice was cut off by my crying.

"You never left the family." Takashi said, wrapping his arms around my sobbing form. I hid my face in his shoulder, hugging him, Honey, and Haruhi, who I puled into the hug, and I continued crying. I heard girls make a 'KYYAAA!' noise at our touching moment and guys made an 'AWE!' sound.

"I'm sorry ladies, but hosting hours are over." I heard Kyoya's somewhat familiar deep voice say. The girls and guys complained and protested, but left the room. The twins came over to us as I slowly got released from our hug. My eye make-up was just beginning to smear and run down my face when they pulled me into a hug.

"Someone needs a hug!" they cheered, trapping me in their tight grasp. I wiggled slightly, trying to get out, but gave up. "I know! We should host a party inviting her back into her biological families! And it could be a sleepover for us eight!" the twins said, earning everyone's attention.

"That would be a magnificent idea! I need to welcome my dear daughter back into her siblings lives!" Tamaki wailed happily. He ran up and joined the lets-kill-Naomi-with-love group, aka our group hug.

"GET OFF OF MY LITTLE SISTER, YOU DEVILS!" Haruhi wailed at the boys who were crowding me. She desperately pulled, punched, and kicked the three men, but the didn't budge.

"Get off." Takashi said making them all jump away from me. Honey remains in my arms and I snuggle up to Haruhi. She wraps her arms around my arms that are folded, hugging Honey to my chest.

"Do you want a party?" Honey asks, curiosity in his sugary voice. I shrug, still crying from my story. It was touching, especially the last words that Takashi had said.

"I'm just happy... being with... all of you." I say, sobbing and hiccuping. The twins look at me with happy eyes, small sparks of evil and mischief hidden among the care and happiness.

"Never the less, we're throwing you a party!" the twins say after a quick moment of silence. I sighed and gave a quick smile.

"Time to go home." Haruhi told me after changing into a uniform. I nodded and grabbed my uniform and purse, following her to the door where she stopped. "Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai. Since you both are related to her, Ranka said that you two could stop by anytime." she added, nearly shoving me out of the door. We walked home in silence, or at least until a car pulled up to us.

"Ay, Naomi!" a familiar boy's voice called from the window. I knew this voice and who it belonged to, and I knew it wasn't someone in the Host Club. I knew that me and Haruhi should run. I knew that I should scream. But I could only do one thing.

"No... not you... anyone but you..." I murmured in a hushed voice right before blacking out.


	5. Chapter 5: Hitachiin

**I don't own Ouran. I know that You might already know this, but you can ask any character any thing in any story I've written. Just leave it in the reviews and check the bottom of the next story.**

* * *

_(Honey's P.o.V.)_

We were walking after Haruhi and Naomi when a car pulled up to them. They stopped and Naomi fainted. Me and Takashi ran to get to her because Haruhi looked panicked. When we reached them, Takashi glared daggers at the man as we knelt down by her.

"What did he do?" I asked Haruhi. She looked confused and panicked. She shrugged and cried in her hands. "Who are you?" I asked the person in the car. He gave a little chuckle that I remembered from somewhere.

"If you so much as touched a hair on her, I will kill you." Takashi growled at the man who visibly shuddered. Who wouldn't? The man pissed Takashi off. Nothing can save him unless she says that she passed out from happiness. She stirred a bit and rubbed her eyes.

"Honey? Taka-nii?" she asked sleepily. She looked at the car and scooted more towards me.

* * *

_(Naomi's P.o.V.)_

"What's wrong?" Honey asked me as I shuddered. The car that was to the side of me held the one who my 'mother' wanted as a son-in-law. I refused to marry him willingly, so he tried to knock me up repeatedly.

"Get me away from him." I said in a hushed voice, grabbing Honey's arm. The car pulled away from the curb and I laid there clutching to Honey, hugging Takashi and Haruhi, and shuddering while I cried.

"Naomi?! Haruhi?! Honey-sempai?! Mori-sempai?!" Hikaru and Kaoru asked from a while back. I looked over to see them, Tamaki, and Kyoya jogging towards us now.

"What are you guys doing here?" Haruhi asked coldly. I curled my legs up to my chest and cried silently.

"We could ask you the same thing." Kyoya said as he crouched down by us. I shook my head and stood up shakily. "Naomi? What's wrong?" Kyoya asked me when I had to lean on Takashi.

"N-nothing." I stuttered. He raised his eyebrows at me and I nearly fell back down crying. "I-I want to g-go home." I told them as Haruhi hugged me and led me back to our apartment. Of course, the rest of the Host Club followed us and Ranka was kinda mad until he saw my terrified expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked. When he saw how scared I was, I think he got it. "Oh... He saw you? That's awful!" he exclaimed, hugging me. I cried on his shoulder as everyone else wondered.

"Oh... you mean... Oh..." was all Kyoya said. I looked at him with everyone else as he tuned white as a ghost. I nodded and he walked over to me. He pet my head and said, "I'm so sorry that you had to deal with that... all of that."

"Thanks Kyoya-sempai. That means a lot." I sniffled. "Can you tell Honey-sempai, Taka-nii, and Haru-ne?" I asked Kyoya. He paled again and nodded, leading them out of the room. They returned moments later paler than Kyoya. Honey jumped into my lap and my siblings were on each of my sides.

"That shouldn't have happened to you! Poor Omi-chan!" Honey exclaimed, crying and hugging me. I smiled a little and giggled. Everyone looked at me in suspicion.

"We shouldn't be worried about that right now." I said. "Can we go... somewhere?" I asked. Everyone shrugged at one point or another.

"Where do you want to go?" Kyoya asked. I shrugged. "Any suggestions?" he asked our group. Everyone went into deep thought for a little while. I was also thinking about it, but came up with nothing.

"What if we go swimming at our house?" Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously. My eyes brightened and I gave them a huge smile.

"Can we really?!" I asked excitedly. They nodded and looked at Ranka. "Daddy, can we? Can we?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded at me.

"Come on. You can wear so of our mom's designer swimsuits." they said as they pulled us down the stairs. They already had a car waiting and we all piled in the back and drove to a huge mansion. "Mom! We need two woman swimsuits and six men! Oh, and Mori and Haruhi's little sister is here!" they yelled into the over-sized house.

"Really?!" a woman yelled back, running to where we were. She had the same colored hair and eyes as the twins and looked as though she could pass as their older sister. "This is Naomi? She's pretty." she said looking at me.

"Hello Mrs. Hitachiin." I said, bowing slightly. She squealed and caught me in a bear hug.

"You're so cute!" she squealed. "You have to be my model! Come on! You are so cute! Oh my god! Boys, you have to bring her here more often! She is so cute!" she squealed. She pulled me down some halls, up some stairs, around some corners, and into a room. "Try this on." She said, handing me some clothes.

"Okay." I said, going into the changing room and putting on the strapless cyan dress that went to my mid thigh. It clung to my upper torso and then flared out after the black belt. I put on some silver strappy heels and walked out into the room that everyone was waiting in.

"So cute!" Mrs. Hitachiin squealed, hugging me along with Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Tamaki. "So, you all need swimwear. Okay." she said, handing us each swimsuits. "Go change, models!" she squealed as we all went into our own changing rooms. I changed into a violet bikini with white sakura blossoms on it. I walk out to see Haruhi in a light pink ruffled bikini. Takashi's swimsuit was red, Hikaru and Kaoru's were orange, Tamaki's was cyan, Kyoya's was green, and Honey's was yellow. "Beautiful!" she squealed.

"Now let's swim!" the twins said, yanking us out of the room and into an inside pool. They jumped in and everyone followed till it was just me and Haruhi. "Come on!" the twins said.

"I can't swim." Haruhi said shyly. I looked down at the ground and rubbed my arm.

"We'll help you Haruhi! Can you swim Naomi?" they asked. I nodded and looked down. "Then come in!" they wailed. I looked up at them and smiled. I ran over and jumped in right by them.

"Come on! You can sit on Taka-nii's shoulders!" I said as I placed my hand on Takashi's shoulders. He was standing on the bottom so he was still. Haruhi sighed and sat on the edge of the pool.

"Fine." she sighed as she dropped into the pool... on the six foot end.

"Haru-ne!" I cried as I swam over to her to stop her from sinking. "This is the deep end." I said laughing. She mumbled under her breath while the twins had to save me from sinking since I was laughing so hard. That didn't work out well... because Takashi had to come save all four of us. Speading things up, we swam for an hour, we went home, and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: The assignments

**I don't own Ouran, but I will answer any questions that you have for any characters or myself.**

* * *

**(Kyoya's P.o.V.)**

I walk into the mansion, only to be greeted by a maid. "Master Ootori. Your father would like to speak to you in the study." she told me. I gave her a nod and headed up the stairs.

"Kyoya. Mrs. Morinozuka had recently informed me that she has found her long lost daughter." my father said, turning in the leather desk chair that he was sitting in. "Is it true that you know her?" he asked me with a slightly curious voice.

"Yes, father, it is. Her name is Naomi. She resembles her half-sister, Haruhi Fujioka." I replied. My father gestured for me to sit in one of the leather chairs in front of him as he poured himself some scotch.

"I would like for you to marry her one day." he stated. My eyes widened slightly and I tried my hardest not to gape. "I know that she is new, so take your time." he continued. "But, if you are successful, you will be the heir of the Ootori business. You will also combine our family with the Morinozuka family, Haninozuka family, Fujioka family, and Suoh family. I heard that Yuzuru is planning on having his son and miss Fujioka marry." my father informed me.

"I will do the best I can, but I can not guarantee anything." I stated, finally recovering from the shock. "I will do everything in my power, but I do not think that Takashi Morinozuka would... _appreciate _me and his sister." I said, searching for the correct words. My father grunted.

"Well, their mother thinks of this as a splendid idea. I have faith in you, but I must give you a deadline. She must be your fiance by the time this school year ends." he informed me. I nodded, to dumbfound to do anything about it. "That's all. You may go." he dismissed me. I walked out of the room and felt slightly guilty by what I have to do. I reach my room and flop on my bed, only to fall asleep moments later.

* * *

**(Naomi's P.o.V.)**

I wake up the next morning and poke Haruhi's nose. "Time for school." I cheer to the slowly waking up girl laying beside me. In all honesty, I couldn't wait to see Takashi and Honey. The rest of the club wasn't bad, but I love my family more.

"You're too... happy." she mumbled into her pillow. I giggled a little and bounced out of bed. I walked to the rocking chair and put on my school uniform as Haruhi changed into her male uniform on the other side of the room. We were both walking into the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. I bounced over to the door and answered it.

"Hello." I greeted with a smile. I looked at the dark-haired man that I hadn't seen before until I met his grey eyes that made my big brown ones freeze. "Can I help you with something?" I asked, slightly scared by his icy glare, even if it was from behind glasses.

"Yes. Are you Naomi?" the man asked in a deep voice. I nodded my head slowly, never taking my eyes off of his. A smirk-like smile formed where his strait-lined lips once were.

"Who is it, Naomi?" Haruhi called from the kitchen. She was still tired, I could hear it in her voice. And apparently, so could the stranger. He let out on chuckle before walking away from me. I closed the door and ran into the kitchen, acting happy again.

"Oh, just a neighbor saying hi." I lied. She must have bought it, because she shrugged and ate her cereal. I poured myself a bowl and downed it. "School time!" I cheered, pulling on her sleeve.

"Okay. Okay." she laughed as I opened the door. We ran down the steps and began our walk to Ouran when a car pulled up to us. We looked at the sleek black car, but continued to walk.

"Now why are two young lady walking to school by themselves?" Kyoya asked in a joking tone. The car stopped and he stepped out. "Would you two like a ride?" he asked, holding the door open. I looked at Haruhi and she shrugged, climbing into the car before me, then Kyoya. The car began moving again and we sat in silence that I didn't mind.

"Why are you in high spirits, Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi asked in a teasing yet curious tone. He shrugged and leaned back into the seat, obviously not a morning person.

"I just saw you two and decided to give you a ride." he said, giving in. Haruhi gave him a look that caused him to let out an exasperated sigh. "If I didn't offer you two a ride and something happened, I would be on Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai's hit list." he admitted. I let out a giggle at his remark. After that, we stayed quiet for the remaining minute or two. We stepped out of the car a moment after Takashi and Honey's car had pulled away.

"Omi-chan!" Honey said as he ran towards me and pounced into my open arms. "Omi-chan! What day will you go to Takashi's house? Saturday? It should be Saturday!" he said from his place on my hip. I nodded my head and he cheered for a moment.

"Mori-sempai. I need to speak with you in private." Kyoya said nervously. Takashi nodded and they walked a little to the side. Kyoya's lips moved and Takashi nodded. This repeated again, and again, and again. Finally, after repeating the process several times, they walked back over to us.

"What was that about, Takashi?" Honey asked, moving over to my brother's shoulders. Takashi let out a sigh and looked over our group, eyes lingering on me and Kyoya.

"Later." he told his hyper cousin. I grabbed onto his arm and we walked further into the school campus. I was looking up at ms since he was about one and a half heads taller than me.

"So... Do I get to know the secret?" I asked him. He shook his head and I pouted. "Why not? Taka-nii? Not fair!" I whined, looking down at my feet. He grabbed my hand, since I let go of his blazer.

"You'll know soon enough." he assured me before the bell rang. Then, he left me to go to the third floor, where his classroom was. I sighed, but walked into the classroom with Haruhi, who was walking behind us silently.

* * *

**After school: Host Club**

"I am **not **wearing that." I stated firmly as the twins held out my 'costume'. The thing was made up of a mid-thigh red plaid skirt, white short-sleeved blouse, white knee-high socks, black converse, and a red plaid hair-bow.

"Why not?" the twins whined. I looked around the room for help, but found that everyone else was in 'sexy school uniforms'. Tamaki, Takashi, and the twins had black slacks, no shirts, black dress shoes, and plaid ties. Haruhi and Kyoya were in white dress shirts, black slacks, black dress shoes, and black ties. Honey was in a mini version of what Kyoya and Haruhi were wearing. I sighed and grabbed the outfit.

"Fine." I snapped at the twins, walking into the dressing room. I changed into the outfit and brushed my hair into a high ponytail, tying it up with the bow. I applied red eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, pink lip gloss, and slight blush over my foundation. I stepped out of the dressing room, Takashi had walked over to the entrance since he knew that people would glomp me. Hikaru handed me a tie that I put on and Kaoru gave me a grey jacket that was designed for someone Takashi's size, that I also put on and it was about two inches longer than my skirt.

"You look adorable. Now come give daddy a hug." Tamaki said, cowering from Takashi's death glare. I laughed a little and walked to him. I gave him a little hug before the twins and Honey joined in.

"Positions." Kyoya called, saving me. Everyone was surrounding Tamaki, who was sitting in the chair, in an instant. The Host Club looked like the Ouran classrooms, except that there were five student desks, that had multiple chairs surrounding them everywhere, and one teacher's desk. The door burst open.

"Welcome~" we greeted in our sing-song voices. All the girls shrieked and the boys stared in awe. We quickly went to out 'assigned seats' and were swarmed by our guests.

"Hello boys." I greeted my group which contained ten boys. "Would anyone like sweets or tea?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"You're all the sweet we need." a couple of them said. I blushed a little and looked down.

"I'm supposed to compliment and host you guys." I said, slightly embarrassed. "Thank you, though. You're all to kind." I said, looking up from under my eyelashes.

"**KAWAII!**" they called to me. I looked up again and smiled at them, causing them to yell "**KAWAII!**" again. Honey bounced over to me and stood by my chair.

"Omi-chan." he said, looking down at the ground. I picked him up and set him on my lap.

"What is it Honey?" I asked him as he continued to look down. His blonde hair covered his big brown eyes, so I tried to look down through his bangs. A big group had formed around us, including all of the hosts and their guests.

"Can you host with me, Takashi, and Usa-chan tomorrow? Maybe Haru-chan could join us too!" he said, looking up at me. I smiled and hugged him, causing girls to swoon.

"Of course I will, Honey!" I replied happily. The girls and guys were swooning when I set Honey down. "If you'll excuse me for a few moments. I'll be right back, gentlemen." I said as I set out to find the restrooms. I wandered around for a while before turning a corner and running into someone. "Sorry." I murmured. The other person got up much quicker than I did, and they held out a hand. I accepted it and looked up at them.

"Hello, Naomi." the man that was at my door this morning greeted, pulling me closer to him by his grasp on my wrist. I tried to pull my hand back, but it didn't work. "Won't you keep me company, dear hostess?" he asked me as an evil grin spread across his face.

"HELP!" I screamed as he started dragging me away. "TAKA-NII! HONEY! HARU-NII! KYOYA! TAMAKI! HIKARU! KAORU!" I screamed as he walked past the gate. I wrapped myself around the gate. I heard footsteps coming and saw Takashi and Honey first as the man yanked me off of my metal post.

"Hurry up bitch!" he growled at me, throwing me onto the leather seat. I kicked at him as he tried to get in, stalling him until he sat on them. Luckily, Takashi pulled him out of the car a moment later and Honey started beating the shit out of him. I slowly sat up and realized that the driver was now driving away.

"Naomi!" "Naomi!" "Omi-chan!" the hosts screamed after me. I followed my gut and jumped out of the moving car. God must have hated me, because I jumped onto one of the cement things that stop the tires. Then, the car rolled over my hand. I let out a shriek of pain as Takashi and Honey reached me. I wrapped my arms around Takashi and he picked me up.

"Tamaki! Go clear out the Host Club!" Kyoya ordered harshly. "Haruhi! Ice! Twins! First aid kits! Honey! Help Tamaki! Mori. Take her to the Host Club." He said, starting in a yell, lowering his voice the closer he got to me. He whipped out his phone and began talking. "Ouran Academy. Third music room." he said into the phone as we began moving.


	7. Chapter 7: The party of a lifetime

**I don't own Ouran, but that doesn't mean that you ask any character any question you would like. I lub you guys... but not in a weird or perverted way... um... O / / / O This is a long chapter to make up neglecting this story for so long... ENJOY! c;**

* * *

"Open!" the twins cheered, removing their hands from my eyes. I opened my eyes that quickly adjusted to the light. In front of me was a black silk dress that was strapless and ended just before reaching the knees and had gold on the bottom of each layer of lace and on the top of the dress, black high heels with gold decorations, and a black bow with gold lace showing from near the center. I gapped and the twins put the masterpeice in my arms and pushed me into a changing room.

"Can I really wear this?" I asked through the door as I hung up the dress. The twins snickered and I furrowed my brows. "Why are you laughing? Did you do something to it that will embarrass me?" I asked.

"No. This dress was made for you." they said. "Our mom made it for you to wear to your party tonight. Hurry up. You still need make-up and we have to curl your hair." they commanded. I quickly changed into the tight fitting dress and put on the high heels, bow still with the twins. I walked out and the twins carried me to a chair where they attacked my face with cosmetics and my hair with a curling iron. "Perfect." they said, stepping away from me. I looked in the mirror and looked at the beautiful girl staring back.

"Thank you." I said. They nodded and pulled me out of the room and into their car. The driver sped away and the twins looked at me. "What?" I asked with attitude.

"Just admiring our work." the boys stated. I looked out of the window and drifted into thoughts about what to tell my 'step'-father, what I learned in school, what I would do about my new life, ext. "We're here." the boys stated, holding my door open for me. I stepped out and they led me inside the school where the ball would be held until midnight. It was 10:30 right now.

"MAMA! OUR DARLING DAUGHTER IS HERE!" Tamaki wailed, flinging himself at me. I instinctively ducked, causing him to face-plant into the marble ground. I walked over to my family and let out a sigh.

"I don't know how you guys put up with him." I said, pointing to the blonde who was shredding paper in a corner after being scolded by Kyoya and the twins. They all shrugged and I sighed. "Well, I'm going to take a walk. Keep Tamaki here." I said before walking outside. I walked around for a few minutes before blacking out.

* * *

_Honey's P.o.V._

It's been an hour since Naomi left. The party was ending and nearly everyone was gone. Tamaki escorted the last person out and returned. It only took a second before he found out. "_**WHERE'S MY DEAR DAUGHTER?!**_" he screeched into the empty room.

"Don't worry. She went on a walk." I said as I devoured another cake. Haruhi shrieked and we all looked at the panicking girl. "What's wrong, Haru-chan?" I asked her.

"THAT WAS OVER AN HOUR AGO!" she screamed, falling to her knees. I jumped up and ran over to the girl who was yanking on her short brown hair, usually wide eyes twitching. I nodded, realizing that she was right, panic hitting me and Takashi.

"Kyo-chan. Track her phone!" I ordered to the boy who whipped out her phone. He glanced at it and began running. We ran for a couple of minutes before reaching a place on the sidewalk that had a little bit of blood on it and and Naomi's phone. The twins shrieked as the pulled pieces of gold and black fabric from the gutter and some bushes. Haruhi fainted and Takashi started running off in one direction. I ran the other way with tears in my eyes.

**For 2 weeks: **We attended school, skipped club activities and searched for Naomi. Haruhi, Takashi and I barely got sleep, crying to much to settle into a long slumber. We all stayed with our crying parent (Haruhi with Ranka, Takashi with his mother and Satoshi, me with my mom and Chika) when it was too dark to look.

* * *

_Naomi's P.o.V._

I'd been here for countless days. I slept, go raped, barely ate, and took pregnancy tests. One day, I was about to drift off into an uncomfortable sleep when some shocking news reached my ears. "Man! She's pregnant!" one of the masked guys called.

"We have to let her go then. Too bad. She was really pretty and would have been entertaining for another year or two." the second guy said. They snickered and put a robe on me that just reached past my ass which was now covered with a pair of lace panties. I was blind folded and led somewhere. I was in the back of an uncomfortable car. I was pushed out of it after a few moments and they sped off. I took the blind fold off to see that I was in front of Ouran, so I walked towards Haruhi's house. I pushed open the door and fell on the cold floor.

"Naomi?" Haruhi asked. I looked up at my red-eyed sister and nodded before laying flat on the ground again. "TAKASHI! SHE'S HERE!" Haruhi yelled. Ranka came out, I think, and I was lifted up by two sets of arms. I limped to the couch where I was set down. Minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Ranka called from my side, supporting me so that Haruhi could feed me. The door opened and I heard several sets of footsteps walking towards me. I took another bite of rice and smiled (or the best smile I could pull off) at my older brother.

"What happened Omi-chan?" Honey asked with watery puppy dog eyes. I looked down and ate more rice, staying silent. Ranka let out a sigh and Haruhi gave up.

"She hasn't talked since she's been home." Haruhi said. Takashi came over and sat next to me on the floor, his forehead resting on my blanket-covered knee. "I can't get anything out of her. Where she's been, what happened, should we go to the hospital." Haruhi listed. I let out a small sigh.

"I'm fine." I said in a calm voice, considering that I'm pregnant, this is the first real meal that I've had in days, and other problems. I finished of the rice and teriyaki chicken before yawning. "Can you carry me to my room, Taka-nii?" I asked. The giant nodded and picked me up, walking into the room that I shared with Haruhi.

"Where did you go?" Takashi asked me as he placed me on the bed. I shrugged and pulled more blankets over my torso. When that was done, I hugged my belly which would be bulging in a few months. Takashi made no move to leave the room, so I drifted into sleep, hugging my soon-to-be baby.

* * *

_Two weeks later, Takashi's P.o.V._

Naomi's been acting weird lately. She stared off into space and her hand moved to her stomach. Every now and then she would grab her stomach for no reason. Almost like mother did when she was pregnant with Satoshi... Wait... PREGNANT?! I pull Naomi away from the car and away from people. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You knocked you up?" I asked through gritted teeth. She gasped and looked at me with wide eyes for a moment before furrowing her eyebrows. "Who was it?" I asked my sister.

"I don't really know. They had masks on. But how did you know?" she asked, glaring at me, her hands fluttering to her stomach. I pointed to her hands and she dropped them to her sides.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" I asked the girl. She looked down and played with her fingers for a moment before walking away. I quickly caught up to her and hugged her.

"I didn't want to admit it to myself, let alone you guys." she said into my blue blazer. I kept my arms around the girl. "I already made excuses until I began to really show." she said.

* * *

_Naomi's P.o.V._

I stood in Takashi's arms for a minute before backing up. "Don't tell anyone." I said, putting on a smile. My brother nodded and the bell rung. "See you at lunch." I said as I ran to class, which passed by in a moment. The lunch bell rung and Takashi was waiting for me by the door with Honey on his shoulders. "Hey." I greeted the seniors.

"Omi-chan!" Honey called, trying to pounce on me. Takashi stopped him and I simply picked Honey up. My brother eyed me nervously and I shrugged. He continued to wearily eye me and I sighed.

"I'll be fine, Taka-nii." I reassured, walking into the garden. "It's my problem, and Honey isn't a challenge to hold. Plus, I need some upper body muscle." I said. Takashi nodded and we entered the Host Club for a 'urgent lunch meeting'.

"MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! COME GIVE DADDY A HUG!" Tamaki wailed. Takashi got really pissed off. The few words that could do that now is rape, baby, pregnant, daughter, son, mom, dad, mommy, daddy, twins, triplets, and any other word that comes back to baby and pregnant. Tamaki cringed and joined the rest of the club that was behind a couch, including Honey. "MOMMY! MORI-SEMPAI IS ANGRY!" Tamaki wailed again. Takashi punched him in the chest, causing him to fly back into a wall.

"Taka-nii. It's not their fault. Just forget about it." I said to the pissed kendo master. I walked over to him and hugged him, hopefully making him calm down. "Remember what I just said. It's my problem and my fault. I could have prevented it if I wasn't on the walk." I mumbled into his blazer.

"I need a break from the club." Takashi said, storming out of the room. The entire club, excluding me, stood there gaping by his behavior. I let out a deep sigh and bowed.

"I'm sorry. I need to have a break as well. Shall we say I quit? It'll only be a year, and I'll visit, but I must go now." I said, running off after my brother. "Taka-nii! Taka-nii!" I called. He came into view, so I dashed quicker. Which caused me to trip. And fall on my side, clutching my stomach.

"Omi-chan!" Honey called from a little bit back. Takashi ran over to me and cradled me in his arms as Honey reached us, soon joined by the other Host Club members. "What happened?" Honey asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I just tripped. It's nothing." I said, hands on my legs. Kyoya glanced at me and scribbled into his notebook. "Kyoya, don't you have a sister?" I asked, changing the subject. Takashi grew tense and I regretted it immediately.

"Yes. I do have a sister. Would you like to meet her?" he asked. I nodded my head in response and Kyoya pulled out his phone. He talked for a minute while I tried to stand up again. Takashi let me up and got up himself. "How is tonight? You could come at 4 and get dropped off at 8." Kyoya planned.

"I think that sounds great." I said. I looked up at my brother who nodded. I smiled and then I realized my hands were on my stomach. "Taka-nii. I'm hungry. Can we go eat now?" I asked, trying to hide my unconscious movements. He nodded and lead me away.

"Can we join you guys?" Honey asked. I nodded and picked him up, much to Takashi's disliking. "Omi-chan. Are you really okay?" Honey asked me. I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm perfect Honey. Don't worry. Just being clumsy." I said. We reached the cafeteria and Takashi looked around the crowded room. "I want to eat outside." I said. He nodded.

"I'll get the food. Honey, can you make sure she doesn't kill herself?" Takashi asked. Honey nodded and I rolled my eyes before walking outside. I walked past the Host Club, who followed me, to the sakura trees in the back of the garden.

"Hey, Naomi. Is Mori-sempai okay? He's acting really strange." Haruhi said with worry. I nodded and took a seat. I had to keep my hands off of my stomach, so I braided and unbraided my hair repeatedly.

"Yes. Something happened and it upset him. I'm trying to take care of it, so there's no need to worry." I replied with an emotionless voice, staring ahead of me and not really looking at anything.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Honey asked. I sighed and leaned forward until my forehead was on the grass. I was getting really dizzy and queasy. I held my stomach and let out a small moan.

"Naomi. What's wrong?" Kyoya asked, placing a hand on my back. Or at least I think it was him. I shook my head and he rubbed my back. "Naomi. Do you need anything?" he asked again.

"Taka-nii and food." I said in a grumble. Something was set down and big arms wrapped around me, pulling me into that person's lap. "Taka-nii. What's for lunch?" I asked, looking at my raven-haired brother. He handed me a box to reveal some dumplings, rice, a salad, and fruit. I began eating and Haruhi joined me.

"Mori-sempai. What's wrong with Naomi?" Kyoya asked. I think he shook his head because Kyoya sighed and seemed annoyed. "Neither of you will tell anyone, correct?" he asked. I let out a huge sigh.

"I'm going to be sick." I said, standing up and running to the nearest bathroom. Of course I wasn't really sick, but I couldn't loose my temper around them. I ran in and stood by the sinks for a minute until I was sure I wouldn't snap at them. I walked out and got hit with a million questions.

"Are you okay?" "Do you need a doctor?" "Do you want to go home and sleep?" were some that I could hear over the rest. I let out a sigh and walked past them, strait back to the food that I began eating again.

"I'm fine. Stop asking me so many questions. I'm fine and I'm taking care of a problem." I said when the Host Club sat by me again. "I'll go home at 3 and be at Kyoya's at 4." I said after finishing the remainder of my food. Everyone else had been done and the bell rang moments after I finished. I sighed and stood up, a little dizzy, and walked to class where I fell into my chair.

"You aren't really okay, are you?" the twins asked as the took their seats in front of me. I laughed light-heartily for a moment before shrugging. The twins looked at me and I smiled.

"Like I said, I'm taking care of a problem. Other than that, I'm perfect." I said. The twins didn't buy that crap, but the teacher walked in and they dropped it. The last of the lesson passed by as quickly as the first ones. Soon, I was in a sleek black car on my way to the Morinozuka mansion. I walked in and got tackled by Satoshi and Chika.

"Where have you been, Naomi-ne?" Satoshi asked me. I sheepishly ran my fingers through my hair as I thought of an excuse but I came up with none. I shrugged and smiled.

"Well, that doesn't really matter, does it?" I asked. Both boys looked at me with strange expressions and I squeezed their hands. "I have to be somewhere at 4 and I don't know where it is." I said.

"Follow me. I'll show you where your room is. And then you can look through your closet and find something nice to wear." Satoshi blabbered, pulling me through the halls by my hands.

"Can you tell mom to go into my room when she can?" I asked my younger brother. He nodded and I closed the door after thanking him. I went to the second portion of the room, aka the closet, and swapped my uniform for a red summer dress that went to my knees and was backless. The dress had little white flowers on it, hugged my mid-section with elastic, and flared out at the hips. I put my hair in a bun and used the chopstick looking hair accessories to keep it there.

"How are you?" my mother asked, slipping in my room. I looked at for for a second before running to her and hugging her torso like a child. "What's wrong?" she asked, very worried. I peeked out of my door to make sure nobody could hear what I said.

"Mom. I'm pregnant. I got raped for two weeks strait and now I'm pregnant." I said, bluntly and terrified. She gaped at me, but I continued. "Only Taka-nii know right now and I'm going to talk to Kyoya-sempai's sister who has a child at 4." I said.

"That's where you were for the two weeks you were away?" she asked in a weak whisper. I nodded my head and put my hands on my stomach. I felt tears roll down my cheeks and my mother walked over to me and hugged me. "You're going to keep it, aren't you?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"Yes. I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. It's not the baby's fault." I said as my mother looked at me with a smile. I looked down, not wanting to look into her eyes, but she lifted my face with her hand.

"We'll all be here for you, sweetie." she said. I hugged her again and she rubbed my back, trying to slow my crying. "Now, lets get you to the Ootori resedince, shall we?" she asked. I nodded and I wiped away the remainder of my tear. "We will the your father and my husband the same time as the rest. Do you have things that you could say to stall?" she asked. I nodded.

"Morning sickness, dizziness, tiredness, and my appetite can be mistaken for a stomach flu." I said. "And I could pass for the first little bump as fat." I said. She nodded.

"After that, you can stay home and say that you feel too sick. We'll tell Mitsukuni about this later so that him and Takashi can help Haruhi come up with excuses. Does Haruhi know?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Just you and Takashi. And now Kyoya's sister will know. I'll tell Haruhi, Honey, Chika, and Satoshi next. Ranka, the rest of the club, and your husband when I can't hide it any more." I said. My mother nodded and I climbed into the car. The driver sped off and I sat in silence for a few minutes, staring out of the window with my hands on my stomach.

"We're here ma'am." the driver said, helping me out of the car. I nodded and walked up to the double doors. I knocked and a maid answered after a few seconds.

"I'm looking for Kyoya-sempai's sister." I said as she looked at me. She smiled and nodded, leading me into the house. She disappeared for a moment, returning with a woman dressed in a white dress like mine, only longer and no flowers.

"You must be Morinozuka Naomi." she said, bouncing over to me. I nodded and smiled at her. I had taken my shoes off before she pulled me up the massive staircase. I sat in a big leather chair and she sat across from me. "Call me Fuyumi." she declared.

"Fuyumi." I started, taking a deep breath. "I'm... um... pregnant." I said, closing my eyes. I looked at her to see her shocked expression. "I was kidnapped and raped for two weeks and I didn't know anyone to talk to, so I chose you." I concluded.

"How old? You aren't showing at all. How long? When did you find out?" she asked. I took another deep breath.

"I've known for two weeks. I was taken a month ago." I said. She got up and hugged me. "Can we keep this a secret for a while? I'm going to tell them when I can't hide my belly." I said

"It'll be our little secret." she said, giving me one more quick hug before pulling me out of the room. "Lets go to the garden." she said like I had a choice. I stumbled behind her and we were almost outside when the door opened.

"Hello Naomi. Fuyumi-ne." Kyoya greeted, bowing and taking off his shoes. I looked at Fuyumi with pleading eyes and she just kept running out into the garden. When she stopped running, we were in front of a beautiful prairie with a single tree that held a swinging bench. We both sat and looked over the range of colors.

"It's beautiful." I said in a whisper. Fuyumi nodded and she hugged me from the seat next to me. I hugged her back with one arm, holding my stomach with the other. This could be fun.


	8. Chapter 8: My magical dream

**I don't own Ouran, but that doesn't mean that you ask any character any question you would like. I hope that you guys enjoy the chapter. Let me know, leave suggestions, and ask any question you would like.**

* * *

I was talking with Fuyumi for hours and I had just reached the front door before being pulled into a massive bear hug by Takashi, Honey, Satoshi, Chika, and Haruhi. "I'm so sorry that that happened to you!" Honey cried into my dress. I patted his hair uneasily and hugged them all back to the best of my ability.

"Don't worry. I'm used to it now and I have 8 more months. I'll be fine. It'll only take a few months to burn off the fat." I told him. I turned to Takashi and asked him, "Can you get the maids to make bigger lunches for me?" He nodded and I thanked him.

"Well, it looks like the three of us will sit separately from the Host Club." Haruhi said. I shrugged and balanced Honey on my hip. "And should you really be picking up Honey-sempai while your pregnant?"

"Calm down. I need upper body strength for when the baby is born and we can still sit with them. It's Kyoya we have to watch out for. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are kind of dumb, so they wouldn't suspect it." I stated, walking into the house.

"Yeah. Kyoya might see through the act and we'll get him to play along. Hikaru and Kaoru might figure out next and Tamaki won't figure out till you tell him. Even if you're giving birth and you don't tell him, he wouldn't know." Haruhi joked, laughing slightly. I joined her and led them to my room. I sat on the floating bed that hung from the ceiling, lace and ribbons decorating the golden chains and the oak board supporting the mattress. I rested my head on the white and burgundy pillows that matched the comforter and sheets. Everyone sat in the burgundy velvet chairs, that were around the oak coffee table, that were then at my bedside. I snuggled down and Takashi tucked me into bed, because I was beat. Being a pregnant 15 year old is tiring, believe it or not. I drifted off into a peaceful dream.

_Naomi's Dream:_

_"Naomi." Kyoya said, coming and sitting at my side as I caressed my swollen stomach. He leaned over and kissed my cheek, and then gently pulled me towards him until I was resting on his chest. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked, concern in his voice as he looked at me._

_"I feel fine, Kyoya." I said, snuggling closer to him. He wrapped his arms around my upper torso and we looked out over the beautiful garden. I saw different shades and hues of violet, red, golden, yellow, orange, blue, white, pink, lavender, burgundy, and many other colors. We sat on a wooden swinging bench and it rocked lightly in the wind._

_"As long as that's the case, I'm happy." he whispered into my messy brown hair. It seemed like only seconds later, we were older, my belly was flat, and there were children running around the beautiful garden._

_"I'm going to get you, Maiko!" a young boy called. This boy was beautiful. He had sleek brown hair that matted the top of his head that held emerald green eyes and fair skin. The little girl with dark brown hair and chocolaty brown eyes gigged and ran away from him._

_"Only in your dreams, Isao!" she called back, giggling as she ran away from him. Both of these children looked about 7 and were playful. A younger child with slightly wavy black hair that went to her shoulders and covered her forehead, only showing her beautiful gray eyes, walked over to us._

_"Mommy. Maiko-ne and Isao-nii won't play with me." the little girl whined. I shifted the object in my arms to my right arm and lifted the girl with my left arm, setting her next to me. _

_"Don't worry about it, Etsuko." I said, ruffling her hair. "They just don't know how much fun you are. And if they did, we'd have a problem." I said, making her giggle. "Can you go get Fumiko for me?" I asked. Etsuko nodded and hopped off of the bench, running off into the house. I looked down to see a baby in my arms, and I knew that it was my baby boy. He stirred slightly and I cooed, "Look at my precious Takahiro." into the blanket. _

_"Mommy! I got Fumiko!" Etsuko cheered, a five year old girl with strait black hair that went to her elbows and brown eyes following the three year old. The girls came and sat by me and the older Kyoya. He was only slightly different from what he was like in high school, but he was the heir to the Ootori business. I helped him achieve that._

_"Naomi! Naomi!" all of the kids cheered in unison. "Naomi! Wake up!" they called. I blinked a few times and felt the dream fading, so I tried to remember it all, loving every second of it._

_Back to reality:_

"Naomi!" Haruhi called. I slowly opened my sleepy eyes and looked at the brunette. "It's time for school." she explained. I nodded and stood up, grabbing a golden poof dress. I shuffled my feet, dragging myself the kitchen where there was food lined up all over the counters. The cook smiled at me, being one of the only three or four staff members who knew that I was pregnant, and I returned the smile before stuffing my face. The car was ready in minutes and the cook handed me a purse that held my school supplies and various snacks. We sat in the silent car and dreaded when we pulled into the noisy school.

"MAMA! OUR PRECIOUS DAUGHTER IS HERE!" Tamaki wailed, pissing everyone off. "What's wrong? What did I do? What's going on? Why is everyone mad at me?" he asked just as morning sickness struck me. I cupped my hand over my mouth and ran off towards the nearest bathroom. I burst through the door and went to the nearest stall, ignoring the girls in there.

"NAOMI?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Asami shrieked, pulling my hair away from my face. "GO GET MORI-SEMPAI AND GET A WET TOWEL!" she screamed at some girls. I heard water running and footsteps as I stopped emptying my stomachs contents. Almost immediately, I had a warm towel wiping some bacon and egg away from my mouth as Asami flushed the rest down to the sewer.

"I shouldn't have cooked today. They warned me that some of the eggs might be bad, but I insisted." I lied in a groan as the brownish-red haired girl threw the towel in the hamper. Yes, we had cloth towels here.

"Hello Morinozuka-san." the girl that I didn't really know said to me. "My name is Fukui Akane, but you can call me Akane." she said, shaking my hand and helping me stand up.

"You can call me Naomi, okay Akane?" I asked, trying to remember the name. It was a really pretty name and I didn't want to forget it. She nodded and they helped me out into the hallway where the Host Club stood. "Ugh. Remind me to listen to the maids more often." I groaned as I fell onto Takashi.

"Naomi." he said, arms embracing around me. I looked up at his worried face. "What's wrong?" he asked. I smiled and laughed a little. He already knew. Was this an act? Better play along to keep Kyoya in the dark.

"I got food poisoning from the eggs I made." I lied. "The maid warned me, but I didn't listen. I'm fine. I promise." I said. Kyoya made a 'tsk' sound and I glared at him. "What Kyoya-sempai?" I asked.

"May I have a private word with you?" Kyoya asked, closing his notebook. _Shit... _I nodded and followed him away from the group of girls. "What did you and Fuyumi-nee talk about?" he asked.

"None of your business." I snapped at him. He glared at me for a moment before chuckling a little. "Kyoya... why are you laughing? I don't see what's so funny." I said nervously. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fuyumi had the same response. What are you two hiding?" he asked. I looked around and tried not to make eye contact with the devil in front of me. "Naomi? Are you feeling alright?" he asked, making me remember the dream.

_"Naomi." Kyoya said, coming and sitting at my side as I caressed my swollen stomach. He leaned over and kissed my cheek, and then gently pulled me towards him until I was resting on his chest. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked, concern in his voice as he looked at me._

"I'm fine." I said quickly before turning and going to the empty classroom like 20 minutes before school started. I thought over the dream again, smiling when dream Kyoya kissed me, and smiling when I saw the beautiful children. I wanted that. I wanted it all. I wanted it to be mine. And it would be. I promised myself that I would make it mine no matter what.


	9. Chapter 9: Stay alive

**I don't own Ouran, but that doesn't mean that you ask any character any question you would like. I hope that you guys enjoy the chapter. Let me know, leave suggestions, and ask any question you would like.**

* * *

I didn't pay much attention in class. I stared at the board occasionally and doodled in my notebook for most of class. I was doodling when the lunch bell scared me back into my right mind. I focused on the drawing and realized that I had drawn all of the kids from my dream, so I quickly flipped the book closed. I shoved it in the bag and rushed out of the classroom quickly. "Naomi." Takashi's voice said, making me spin to face him, Honey, and Haruhi.

"Oh... h-hi Taka-nii, Honey-sempai, Haru-nii." I said, bowing quickly. Haruhi rolled her eyes and they followed me back to the spot that we ate at yesterday. Kyoya and Tamaki were already there and Hikaru and Kaoru went to bug Haruhi.

"Naomi, you're really starting to worry me." Kyoya said as I began eating from my oversized bag. I shrugged and continued eating, starving since I didn't have anymore breakfast in my stomach. I looked up at him when I saw his eyes bulge a little bit from the corner of my eye. His eyes quickly flickered down and back to my face.

"Sh sh sh. It's a secret." I sand, putting a finger to my lips. He definitely paled and he dropped his head into his hands and muttered to himself. "Hey, you just found out about it. Why are you so... depressed?"

"Because of what the secret is? How are you so... normal?" he asked, lifting his head from his hands. I shrugged and munched on some more food. Tamaki and the twins looked between me and Kyoya.

"I guess it's to keep this from happening." I said. "Kyoya. Has anyone ever told you that you're too smart for your own good?" I asked him. He hook his head and I laughed. "Well you are."

"What makes the Shadow King do that?" the twins asked. I looked around and saw a pretty flower. I stood up and ran over to it, kneeling in front of the rose bush. It was a pale purple rose that had little spots of blue on the petals.

"Naomi. How on Earth can you call that a little problem?" Kyoya asked as the Host Club reached me. I ignored the question and continued studying the rose. I wanted so badly to hold my stomach, and then to kiss Kyoya like in the dream.

"Not now." I said without emotion, not wanting him to know my plan. The plan of making the dream come true. The plan to make Kyoya Ootori mine. I mentally slapped myself for sounding so selfish.

"Naomi!" Akane called, making me spin around to see her running to me. She smiled and I stood up. I hugged the breathless girl and smiled. "Naomi, I need to talk to you." she said, pulling me away by my wrist. I followed her and she stopped where we could still see the Host Club, but they weren't in hearing distance.

"What's wrong Akane?" I asked when her smile was replaced with a frown and watery eyes. The girl latched onto me and cried for a moment before pulling away and drying her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I need to tell someone this and I saw you and my mind said that you could help." Akane cried. "I've been dating Kita Raiden in secret for the past five months and today, he hit me. I mean, he's been hitting me for months now, but today he hit me hard." She cried some more and I wrapped my arms around the girl.

"I don't suppose you two lovely ladies are talking about me, are you?" Raiden asked as he walked closer to us. I glared at the brown haired boy with thin brown eyes. "Why so mad, Naomi-san?" he asked.

"You have no right to say my name, but if you must, call me Morinozuka-san." I hissed. "And you have no right to approach Akane at all." I was speaking harshly, but he continued to get closer. "Don't make me call Taka-nii. Or Honey-sempai." I warned. He continued walking forward and just as I was about to call for help, my head turned sideways and my cheek began stinging. I looked over to see that nobody was looking over here. Then, a blow to my gut. That's where I got pissed off and my Morinozuka showed. I grabbed his arm and twisted it backwards, making him yelp in pain. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" I screamed at him, holding my stomach and crying.

"OMI-CHAN!" Honey screamed. I fell to my with tears dripping to the pavement. Akane wrapped her arms around me and I leaned on her. "What did he do?" Honey growled, eyeing me clutching my stomach.

"He hit her. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry." Akane cried. Haruhi and Kyoya were crouched over me protectively as Honey and Takashi beat Raiden to a pulp. Kyoya's hand flew to my heated cheek and he muttered something darkly as Haruhi looked about ready to kill.

"It's not your fault." I said to Akane. Of course I was kinda pissed, but that was at Raiden. "You should have told me or Taka-nii about him before now, though." I said. She nodded and continued to cry on my shoulder.

"Naomi. I think that you should accompany me somewhere after school." he said, helping me and Akane up. I nodded and Akane looked at me with a smile. The bell rang and the two boys walked back over to us.

"Are you okay Naomi?" Takashi asked me. I nodded and lead Akane back to our classroom. We got in right before the teacher entered the room and we sat in the middle of the room. Haruhi was forced to sit with the twins across the room from me.

"Are you and Kyoya-sempai dating?" Akane asked me in a whisper. I shook my head with widened eyes. "Well then where are you going with him? I mean he made it sound like a date." she said.

"He's probably going to take me to the hospital." I said. Akane's eyes widened and I realized how that might sound. "Oh no. Not like I'm hurt or anything. Just precautions." I said.

"Oh. Okay. We'll let me know if you get hurt because of me." she said. I was going to respond when a note flew onto my desk from the door. I looked at it with curiosity until the teacher began walking around. I quickly shoved the paper in my bag and started on the paper that was then set on my desk. After the teacher was seated at his desk, I opened the note. I looked at the simple picture of nothing. Akane turned it over and I swapped it back quickly.

"Oh my god." I whispered as I reread the few words. 'I know your secrets.' On the bottom, were two names: Akane and Naomi. I looked back at the door and then tucked the letter away. The rest of my classes passed by in a flash and Kyoya waited for me by the door of my classroom.

"Are you ready?" he asked, holding a hand out to me. I nodded shyly and slowly put my hand in his, making the girls swoon. He led me to the front of the school and helped me into the car. "The nearest Ootori hospital." The driver nodded and started driving.

"What about the Host Club?" I asked, since without Kyoya, they would fall apart. He really was like a mother. Poor motherly Kyoya...

"They'll just be talking about a trip to an Ootori Beach House." he said. "We're going to go and some girls will be coming along as well. You won't have to host due to you... circumstances." he added.

"I can host." I said in protest as the car stopped. The door opened moments later and Kyoya helped me out of the car. When I was out, I kept a firm grasp on Kyoya's hand and followed him inside.

"We need an ultrasound room as soon as one is opened." Kyoya said, standing slightly in the way of the lady at the desk and me. She nodded and handed him some paper before he led me away. We went to the fifth floor and stopped in front of room 510.

"Come in." a voice from behind the door called. Kyoya stepped in, but I remained frozen in front of the door. _What if its twins like in the dream? What if they're dead? What if it was a mistake? _I asked myself before passing out.


	10. Chapter 10: Author's note

**This is not a chapter, but please read. **

**I need for you all to Review on the story when you want it to be updated. Also, should I rewrite/edit these stories and put them onto my new account. Let me know. ^_^**

**If you want to read the stories on my new account, check out ****Katsura tree****. Please don't judge the name... ;-;**

**Sorry for neglecting this account, but I'm focusing on my new story Beaten most. Its on my other account. I love you guys! R&R please.**


	11. Chapter 11: Ootoris

**I don't own Ouran, but that doesn't mean that you ask any character any question you would like. I hope that you guys enjoy the chapter. Let me know, leave suggestions, and ask any question you would like. And I refuse to ditch this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up somewhere. No. I mean, I really didn't know where I was. But I knew that I was safe, because I heard Kyoya. "Naomi? Are you awake?" he asked. I wanted to nod or speak, but all I did was lift a hand and let it fall back onto the surface underneath me. "Well, the doctor said that the fetus was about a month old, but he wants to speak to you in private."

"Okay." I said, opening my eyes and sitting up. He gave me one last glance before leaving the room that now held me and the doctor. "What would you like to know, doc?" I asked, swinging my legs around so that I was facing him.

"Let me ask all of the questions before you answer." he said, replied by my nod. "How old are you? How long have you known that you were pregnant? Have you had any weird signs or anything?" He stopped and I sighed.

"I'm 15. I've known for a month. And I had a dream." I said. He scribbled stuff down as I described my dream. "What does it mean?" I asked with tear filled eyes at the end of my dream retelling.

"I think you already know." he said, leaving the room. I sat there for a few moments before Kyoya walked in the room. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked me. I nodded and hopped off of the table, loosing my balance of course. "Why do I doubt that?" he asked, catching me while I fell and steadying me.

"Um... because I'm pregnant?" I asked. Kyoya chuckled and led me out of the hospital, me hiding behind him of course. "Who was the doctor?" I asked, wondering if I should have told him my dream.

"He's doctor Koizumi Rokuro, a trusted Ootori doctor." Kyoya said. "He was Fuyumi's doctor while she was pregnant. You have no need to worry." I nodded and we walked towards the car.

"Kyoya!" a male voice called from behind us. I clung to his blazer as he turned around to face a dark haired man with dark eyes who looked slightly like Kyoya, but didn't have the glasses.

"Akita-nii? What are you doing here?" Kyoya asked, slightly surprise. Akita laughed a little until he looked back and saw me. Kyoya seemed to guess what Akita was thinking. "Akita-nii, this is Morinozuka Naomi. She got hurt at school today and Mori-sempai was going to kill the boy unless she wasn't injured badly, which she isn't. Naomi, this is my older brother Ootori Akita."

"H-hello." I stuttered, bowing slightly. He bowed back before taking one of my hands and kissing it slightly, making me blush. He looked up and smiled at me.

"The pleasure's all mine." he said, standing upright. I quickly stepped behind Kyoya again, feeling shy and vulnerable. "I'm here to watch dad when he's here. I mean, unless you can finish the assignment in time, I'm going to be heir." Kyoya sighed and opened the car door for me. "You should introduce her to Yuuichi. He'll be here any minute and she already knows Fuyumi."

"I'm afraid that if I keep her much longer, Mori-sempai will hunt me down." Kyoya said. "I mean, he has been slightly more protective of Naomi lately." I tugged on his blazer and he looked down at me.

"Can I meet him, sempai?" I asked innocently. Kyoya nodded before glaring at Akita. "We don't have to if you don't want to. It's just that anytime I can be away from Taka-nii and Tamaki-sempai together, I would like to be away. I mean, that moron and a pissed off kendo master..."

"I see what you mean." Kyoya said. "I wonder if you'll actually tell him. I mean, he would never guess. Ever. He had to see Haruhi in undergarments to realize she was a girl." My eyes widened and another car pulled up.

"Kyoya! Akita! What is Kyoya doing here and why is a girl clinging to him like he's her father?" another dark haired boy with dark eyes asked. I blushed a little and backed away from Kyoya. Only a step, and I was falling. And Kyoya caught me. Great.

"Sorry Kyoya-sempai." I apologized, trying to stand strait, but he kept a firm hold on my wrist. He raised an eyebrow and I looked down, blushing a deep red. He kept an arm around my waist as he turned to face his bothers.

"Yuuichi-nii, this is Morinozuka Naomi." he said. I gave him a weak smile, but continued blushing. "Your brother has the right to worry you know." Kyoya told me. I glared at him for a moment before yawning.

"Oh well. I blame it on sleep deprivation." I stated. And what better timing for my phone to ring? I took it out and sighed. "Hello Taka-nii." I said into the tiny contraption. I heard a sigh of relief.

"Where are you?" he asked, worry eating at his stoic facade. I laughed a little and gave the phone to Kyoya, not wanting to have to talk to my brother at this moment. Kyoya frowned, but took the phone.

"Hello Mori-sempai." he said. "We're in front of the hospital talking with my brothers. Yes, everything's fine. She's tired and I recommend feeding her soon, but she'll be fine. Yes. Okay. We'll be there momentarily. Okay. Bye." He hung up and passed me the phone. "We have to go now. Goodbye." Kyoya tried ushering me away, but he wasn't quick enough.

"Kyoya. What the hell is going on here?" Yuuichi asked, furrowing his brow. As if the devil were trying to kill me, I tripped just as Kyoya looked away. I had to be slightly grateful for the arm around my torso, but something bad happened.

"Kyoya. I'll be right back." I said, running into the hospital to find a bathroom. Of course it wasn't hard to find, but running through a hospital made me nervous. When I reached the stall, I barely could hold it anymore. There goes my lunch. A nurse walked in and grabbed my hair, keeping it from being covered in my snacks. "Thank you." I said, flushing away my second meal of the day and washing the remainder out in the sink.

"Is everything alright?" she asked me. I nodded my hands as I swished some water in my mouth before spitting it out. I grabbed a towel and wiped away the remainder of water from my chin.

"Yeah, just pregnant." I stated bluntly, walking out of the room and ramming into Kyoya. He steadied me again and looked at me with worry. "Hey sempai. I didn't see you there." I said nervously. His brothers walked up and guided us further into the building. "I have to go back home." I whined as Akita dragged me by my wrist.

"Kyoya. Did you knock her up?" Yuuichi asked once we were in a random room that looked like a study. Kyoya sighed, but shook his head and I tried to slip out of the door, but I failed due to a certain Akita- I mean boy grabbed my wrist.

"No. I didn't knock her up." Kyoya stated, grabbing my hand. "She has been victim of..." He looked at me and I sighed. He took a seat and I felt to lazy to go to a different chair, so I squished next to him. "She has been victim of rape and doesn't want an abortion." I buried my face into Kyoya's shoulder and tried to block out the gasps.

"Have you told this to father?" Akita asked. "I think it would be interesting information, considering that he chose this girl to be your wife, if she wanted to." My head shot up and I looked at Kyoya in surprise. I stood up quickly, too quickly, and I fell back down.

"Naomi?" Kyoya asked, kneeling by me as I sat on the floor. I fell onto his lap and blacked out. I think it was from lack of energy, or maybe it was from surprise, but I knew that I would be out for a little bit.


	12. Chapter 12: Masks

**I don't own Ouran, but that doesn't mean that you ask any character any question you would like. I hope that you guys enjoy the chapter. Let me know, leave suggestions, and ask any question you would like. And I refuse to ditch this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

_She's the girl he chose to be your wife... if she wanted to. _These words echoed in my head as the dream came back to my. The kiss. The kids. The perfect feeling. The care. The love. Yes. The love came back to me. _I helped him achieve becoming heir... by being his wife? If that's the case, he should just take over the business now. _I moved a little and something felt off. _Arms... wrapped around me... arms... Whose arms?!_ I opened my eyes slightly to see a dark roof over head and the shine of glasses. _Kyoya... a car... hm... why does this feel odd? _I ignored the strong feeling to sit upright and pretended to be asleep. I wanted to stay in his arms, okay? Don't judge me.

"I know you're awake." he stated softly. _Damn. _I kept up the façade to see if he would allow this. He did, so I was slightly happy about that. "I'm sorry." My eyes snapped open and I tilted my head to the side slightly. "I should have told you sooner."

"Sh. That makes my goals easier to reach." I said softly. Now, it was his turn to be confused. "I... I want to help you." I closed my eyes as if that would freeze time. But it didn't. Not at all.

"Help me? What do you mean by that?" he asked. His voice wasn't like venom. It was just confused.

"I... I want to help y-you b-become heirtotheOotoribusiness." I said. I kept my eyes clamped shut, not wanting to see the reaction. Unfortunately, and fortunately, I didn't have to see the reaction. Because the reaction was a kiss. A kiss I deepened by tangling my fingers into his hair. A kiss that he deepened by pulling my up to him. A kiss that I wanted to last forever. But God forbids me to be happy. The car slammed on its breaks and the only thing that kept me from flying into the parallel seat was Kyoya himself. I heard glass shatter and screams from multiple people. I sat on Kyoya's lap with his arms around me and almost screamed when the doors flew open. Masked guys stood in the doorways, looking at me and Kyoya.

"Are you sure this is her? She's with an Ootori." one of them said. I locked my arms around his torso and he tightened his grasp on me. I recognized the voice. One of the guys who left me in this situation.

"Yep. It's her. Can't you recognize her face? It still has the same fear in it." the other said, laughing. I buried my face into Kyoya's shoulder. "Let's go girly! We've been waiting long enough!"

"She's not leaving with either of you." Kyoya said in his 'Disobey me and die' voice. I looked up to see him glaring at one man who was backing away from the car. He unbuckled himself and slid over, with me, to the opened door. He exited the car and I was right behind him, of course. I glanced backwards to see there was a van with several other masked men and I swear I shivered.

"K-K-Kyoya." I whispered as we walked away. He looked down at me and glanced back at the men who were unloading from the truck. "D-don't leave m-me." He nodded and hugged me as he continued to put distance between us and the masked life ruiners.

"Let's walk back to the Morinozuka estate. It's not that far from here and your brother will kill anyone who gets within a 5 meter radius of you." Kyoya said. I nodded and we hurried to the house. The whole club was there.

"Are you okay?! Is everything alright?!" Haruhi asked, panicked when she saw the tears sliding down my face. I nodded and kept my hold on Kyoya. All eyes were on Kyoya for an explanation, but before he could explain, other people jumped to conclusions. And rather nasty ones, I may add.

"Did mama sleep with Naomi?!" Tamaki asked making me sweat-drop.

"No! Don't tell me... you're a masochist? And Naomi's a sadist?" the twins asked in unison. Takashi swapped them all into the wall and I smiled a little.

"Yes. Because you all know me so well that that's surely what happened." Kyoya said sarcastically. "No. A certain group of people showed up and caused Naomi distress. I have a feeling that they won't leave her alone for a while." Takashi sighed and Honey started balling.

"Bad people are trying to take our little Naomi again Takashi!" he wailed. I widened my eyes and he continued. "They want her to-"

"Honey! Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I hissed. Now everyone that didn't know the 'secret' looked at me with their ears perked up. "Uh... I don't really think I wanted to tell them that I can cook." It was a terrible lie. Thank go they're the stupid ones. "Eh... I forgot how to. Oh well." Add in the 'I'm hiding something from you' whistle.

"Well, you've had a rough day, ne? Off to bed." Satoshi said, shooing me down the hallway. I was disappointed and angry that I didn't get to finish kissing a certain boy, but I'd do that later. Now, it was bed time.


End file.
